gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
Far Place
A region of Dragon Pass north of Sartar and east of Tarsh. Description *Also known as the Far Point *Most of it is over 3000 feet above sea level. *It is very wet due to Skyfall Lake. *Some places receive more than 100 inches a year. *In winter, it receives heavy snowfalls. Inhabitants *It numbers 32,500 people as of 1620 ST Culture *The people of Far Place are Tarshites Government *The Amad and Bachad Tribes have been forced into servitude. Warfare *Tarkalor the Huge mustered an army of 9,000 men in the Tarshite Civil War Religion *They worship Orlanth and Ernalda *Odayla and Kolat are unusually prominent here. *Heler's worship is prominent due to the presense of Skyfall Lake *1,000 people worship Yelmalio, mostly within the Vantaros Tribe *They follow the Ernaldan priestesses of the Tarsh Exiles rather than Greenstone or Clearwine *They looked to Kero Fin and the Shaker's Temple for religion. *During the Tarshite Civil War to defend themselves from Darkness and Chaos, the Far Place took up worship of the Golden Spearman, a lowland deity from the north. *This triggered a schism in the mid-1500s when Lunar magicians proved the Golden Spearman to be a son of Yelm *Tarkalor Trollkiller brought peace - the Elmali of Aldachur recognized the Golden Spearman as Yelmalio but this was rejected by Ironspike History *Initially the Far Place was aloof in Tarsh's wars against the Lunar Empire *After 1390 ST, the Far Place suffered raids from the trolls of the Indigo Mountain Tribe *Fort Engoli was built to protect Aldachur against the troll raids. *However the Far Place eventually became part of Tarsh in exchange for protection against the trolls. *Before 1420 ST a feud blighted Aldachur. *The losers then settled Ironspike *This triggered raids from the Skyfall Lake trolls. *The raids were ended in the Battle of Ironspike *During the Tarshite Civil War, Tarkalor the Huge united the Far Place into a confederation with himself as Warlord *Tarkalor was defeated in 1451 ST while besieging Talfort *A Chaos Flood erupted from Snakepipe Hollow as the defeated remants returned home. *Tovtarsar Gaptooth then became Warlord of the Aldachuri *He attacked Tarsh after 1455 ST in the wake of an army from Sylila but took heavy losses. *In 1460 ST, he swore loyalty to Illaro and helped him against the Telmori *The Aldachuri started worshipping the Golden Spearman. *After the Golden Spearman destroyed the Trolls with a brilliant sunspear, he received a shrine in the Elmali Temple *In 1490 ST, the Far Place revolted against the regency of HonEel. *They refused to surrender after the Battle of Dancing Sisters *They were attacked in 1517 ST by a new Chaos Flood from the Hollow. *They acknowledge King Sartar as King of Dragon Pass but did not join his kingdom. *They acknowledged Palashee as their King and aided him nin the Great Boar Hunt *They supported Palashee at the Battle of Karnge Farm *Sartar came to their aid when the Lunars invaded in 1565 ST along with a new Chaos Flood. *The Lunars invaded again in 1582 ST after the Battle of Grizzly Peak and besieged Aldachur *The Far Place joined Sartar then. *A son of Terasarin married a woman chieftain from the Tovtaros Tribe *A road was bult from the Isle Dangerous to Aldachur. *Alone was founded in this point. *In 1585 ST, exiles from Vaantar were given refuge by the Yelmalions of Aldachur, causing estrangement. *In 1611 ST, Harvar swore fealty to King Pharandros of Tarsh *In 1613 ST, the Dinacoli Tribe joined as a result of the failure of Starbrow's Revolt Sources *Sartar: Kingdom of Heroes *Wyrms Footnotes #15 Category:Dragon Pass